callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
L96A1
The L96A1 is a British bolt-action sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The L96A1 is featured only in multiplayer and Nazi Zombies and is the only bolt-action sniper rifle in the game. So far it is a favorite sniper among players. Multiplayer The L96A1 is unlocked for purchase at Level 27. The L96A1 is extremely powerful, due to its damage multipliers, which ensure a one-hit kill to the stomach, chest or head. However, the L96A1 has very high recoil, a slow center speed, and a low rate of fire. This leaves the player vulnerable and makes follow up shots difficult. It also has the highest amount of sway of all the sniper rifles. This follows the trend given to most bolt-action sniper rifles in the Call of Duty ''series, such as the R700 from ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and the Intervention from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It utilizes the semi-unique SUSAT scope when equipped with the ACOG scope, like the Enfield. Like other sniper rifles, when using a Suppressor without using the Warlord perk, the L96A1 can still get one shot kills to the head and neck. However, as all snipers have the same damage multipliers to these parts, the L96A1 is a poor choice to use while silenced, due to the high recoil and low fire rate. Due to its potential for one shot kills, it is one of the most commonly seen sniper rifles. Attachments *Extended Mag *ACOG Sight *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Variable Zoom Zombies In Nazi Zombies, it is available out of the Mystery Box, and is a one-hit-kill in the early rounds, but after Round 11 it starts to lose most of its power. This can be remedied with Pack-a-Punch, becoming the "L115 Isolator" where it gains more power and a Variable Zoom scope. its a one shot kill untill round 22. However, due to its small magazine and low hip fire accuracy, it is not recommended for use beyond Round 11 or so. Gallery Video 300px|left|thumb|An overview of the L96's attachments Trivia *The L96A1, like the L86 LSW and the Enfield, uses the SUSAT instead of the ACOG Scope. *As with all other weapons in the sniper rifle class the L96A1 suffers from a "random shot" effect even after scoped in, the amount of time the "random shot" lasts after ADS has been changed with recent patches and most likely will continue to change although the initial time upon release of the game was .25 seconds after the .4 second ADS time. *When certain camouflages are applied, the color of the stock is changed (e.g. gold camouflage). *Contrary to popular belief, using the Variable Scope or the SUSAT with the L96A1 does not reduce the random shot time after ADS enabling quickscoping, although due to lower zoom levels the perceived initial sway upon ADS is lessened which may improve the shooters ability to acquire targets. *Like all other weapons that feature bipods/monopods the L96A1 features a unique rear monopod which has no use in game. *Although the "L115 Isolator" from Nazi Zombies is most likely named after Element 115, there is a real life variant of the L96 called the L115A1. *The L96A1 usually has a unique scope reticule, but can suffer from a glitch making it identical to the scope reticule on the WA2000. This glitch also occurs on the Dragunov and PSG1. *When this gun has the Golden Camouflage on it, the main body turns black and the barrel and bolt handle are gold. This also goes with other certain weapons with Golden Camouflage applied. ru:L96A1 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles